This invention relates to a closed-loop cart conveyor, and more particularly relates to a novel closed-loop cart conveyor for a newspaper mail room and for conveying newspaper stacks from a stack-forming region to a loading dock.
Conveyor systems for newspaper mail rooms are well known in the art and systems are typically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,513, in the name of George T. Rushforth, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Conveyor systems are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,728 and 3,815,723. The conveyor arrangements of the prior art are relatively expensive, require complex entrance and exit devices for the bundles, have a limited loading and delivery speed, and are limited in the turn radius which can be used in the system and in the incline and decline angles of the track of the system.